I Owe You
by Marymel
Summary: What happened between Greg and Morgan after searching for bomb parts in the desert? Spoilers for "Dune And Gloom."


**I Owe You**

**Greg holds Morgan to a promise he made to her while collecting evidence. Spoilers for "Dune And Gloom."**

**I got this idea after watching the Season 12 episode "Dune And Gloom. I love, love, love the Nick/Greg stories, but I do think Greg and Morgan are adorable! This is my idea of what might have happened after Greg and Morgan's conversation while searching for evidence.**

**I still do not own CSI**

Morgan Brody sighed as she pulled her vest off and opened her locker. She loved her job as a CSI, and this team was _the _best of the best. But after pulling a double, all she wanted to do was go home, have a beer, and maybe take a long soak in a warm bubble bath. As she was closing her locker door, Greg Sanders entered the room.

"Hey, you heading home?" Morgan asked her handsome colleague.

"Yeah, but...I was thinking." Greg pulled his jacket from his locker as Morgan raised her eyebrows.

After a minute or so, Greg turned to Morgan, who had a rather skeptical smile.

"I owe you."

Morgan narrowed her eyebrows, then remembered the conversation they had had in the desert what searching for parts of a bomb.

_Greg uncovered the tab to a beer can._

_"Keep looking, see if you can find the rest of it. I could use a beer right now."_

_After finding part of a detonator, Greg sighed. He had already proccess pounds of evidence from the truck that had exploded._

_"Have a little faith," Morgan said with a smile. "And you still owe me a beer."_

A big smile crossed Morgan's face. "Yeah, you do."

Greg closed his locker. "It's just a little bar not too far from here. Want to join me?" Hope crossed Greg's brown eyes.

Forgetting her earlier plans to be alone that evening, Morgan smiled. "Sure."

About 30 minutes later, they were sitting at a booth in a small bar Greg sometimes went to after work. Since it was still fairly early in the evening, the bar was just starting to really fill with customers. Classic rock music flooded the background as the two CSIs began to drink their beers.

Finishing her sip, Morgan said, "This is nice."

Greg set his bottle on the table. "Yeah, I come here every so often. It's really nice this time of day, not too loud or too many people."

Morgan nodded and they both took sips of their beers.

"So, did you mean what you said?" Greg asked. Morgan again gave him a confused look. "Back in the desert," Greg clarified, "When you said your dad and Hodges' mom..."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Yeah, they're...dating."

Greg chuckled. "Who would have thought, huh?"

Finishing another sip, Morgan said, "Yeah, they've been seeing each other for about a month now. They're actually kind of cute."

Greg smiled as Morgan blushed slightly. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Morgan said. She then chuckled. "Look at me, I'm about 30 and I still want to know all about my single dad's dates."

Greg laughed and smiled at Morgan. She blushed and laughed and glanced around the bar at no one and nothing in particular.

Watching the young woman glance around the bar, Greg chided himself for staring. He couldn't help it; he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful CSI sitting across for him.

Morgan glanced over and realized Greg was looking at her. She glanced down at the table and back up at Greg. She couldn't believe she was getting shy around her colleague.

Both of them glanced around the bar, trying not to look at each other.

Morgan pursed her lips and fought the urge to laugh. She couldn't believe she was starting to act like a school girl sitting across from her crush in class.

Greg slowly inched his hand across the table and surprised Morgan by gently covering her hand with his own. Glancing at their hands together, Morgan couldn't help but notice how...natural it felt. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the fact that they had worked togehter so closely ever since she arrived...or maybe it was because she was really falling for her handsome co-worker. Morgan looked up into the beautiful face of Greg Sanders.

Greg smiled, and Morgan realized how beautiful he was when he smiled. She was about to ask him if he wanted to take this get-together back to her place, when Greg's cell rang.

"You'd better get that," Morgan said. "Might be Russell."

Greg sighed and looked at the caller I.D. to see that, sure enough, it was their boss. Pulling his hand away from hers, Morgan found herself disappointed at the loss of Greg's hand on hers.

Greg sighed as he answered his phone. "Sanders. Yeah, Russell, hey." Greg's eyes never left his beautiful guest as Russell told him of another crime scene. "Yeah, I can be there in about 20 or 30 minutes." Another sigh escaped him as Greg gathered the information about the latest scene from his boss.

Morgan smiled gently as Greg hung up his phone. "Work?"

"Yeah, another crime scene off Freemont Street. I'm meeting Sara there." Greg sighed. "I'm really sorry to cut this..."

Morgan shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. I understand." Work may have been important, but Morgan wanted to continue this...no, she stopped short of calling it a date.

Pulling a couple of dollar bills out and dropping them on the table for the tip, Greg smiled at the beautiful, brilliant CSI. "Next time, you can owe me one?" he asked hopefully.

Morgan couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. "Sure. Want to walk me to my car?"

Greg smiled and walked with Morgan towards the door, waving goodbye to the bartender as they left.

As Greg led Morgan to her car, the young woman found herself smiling once again.

Before she could second-guess herself, Morgan asked, "How about next time, we have beers at my place?"

Greg smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach. Seeing Morgan's smile, he said, "It's a date."

Morgan opened her car door and smiling at Greg, said, "Okay."

Then, before either of them could think about what they were doing, they leaned forward and captured each other's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Both reeled at how amazing...how _right_ it felt. But before they could deepen the kiss, Greg's cell rang once again.

Breaking apart, the two nervously laughed and smiled. They didn't want the kiss to end, but the cell ringing would not let them enjoy the moment.

"I better take this," Greg said. Morgan simply nodded. Sighing, she sat down in the driver's seat of her car as Greg finished his second conversation with Russell.

"Gotta go," he said.

Morgan licked her lips, remembering the taste of Greg's kiss. "Okay," she said.

As Greg started to walk towards his car, Morgan shouted, "I owe you next time!"

Looking back and seeing the smile on the beautiful blonde's face, Greg shouted back, "It's a date!"

Morgan playfully rolled her eyes and shut her car door. Greg watched as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. As he got into his own car and prepared to join Sara at their new crime scene, he couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried.

The End.

Please Review!


End file.
